


No me olvides

by Tsuki_996



Series: The songs of Us [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_996/pseuds/Tsuki_996
Summary: El bosque prohibido ahora siempre estaba envuelto en niebla violeta. Un lugar inhabitable, pero por alguna razón Harry no puede evitarlo más. Atraído por la fuerza del bosque, se adentró en una noche de otoño y ahí ocurrió, en las profundidades del bosque, entre el críptico y misterioso aroma húmedo de la tierra.En ese lugar abandonado de todo brillo, Harry volvió a encontrar su luz.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The songs of Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131428
Kudos: 5





	No me olvides

**Author's Note:**

> Basada en la canción: The purple forest, pueden encontrarla fácilmente en youtube, yo prefiero la versión en francés.  
> Este one-shot forma parte de mi colección 'The song of us' y por tanto, está inspirado en el maravilloso mundo creado por J.K. Rowling, todos los personajes le pertenecen. 
> 
> Contenido sexual: nulo  
> Advertencia: un poco de ANGST, final agridulce.

_**Lumos** _

Harry ni siquiera intentó evitar la bofetada que lo arrojó al suelo, el estruendo del golpe inundó el gran comedor dejando un incomodó silencio a su paso. 

McGonagall se apresuró a contener al torbellino de gritos y lagrimas que en ese momento era Narcisa Malfoy. Su marido, apenas detrás de ella, también hacía un esfuerzo por contenerla. No había rabia en sus ojos, esos ojos grises que antaño habían sido altivos, orgullosos y llenos de desdén ahora estaban vacíos, como si ya no pudiesen ver la luz en el mundo.

-¡Suéltenme!- aulló la mujer desesperada -¡él me mintió! ¡él dijo que estaba vivo!

Lucius frunció los labios con una expresión adolorida antes de inhalar profundamente -Querida, no es el momento para...

-¡¿No es el momento para qué?! ¿para enfrentarme al elegido? ¿Para abofetear al niño que derroco al señor oscuro? ¿Cuándo será el momento? ¡Tu hijo esta muerto Lucius! ¡Muerto!¡Sueltáme he dicho!- un movimiento y Narcisa estaba libre, otro más y un _stupefy_ no verbal aturdió a la animaga a su lado.

El salón completo se puso en guardia, apenas habían pasado un par de horas desde el fin de la batalla y era claro que todos estaban aún en estado de alerta. Harry ni siquiera hizo ademán de alcanzar su varita ¿Para qué? 

Había estado de acuerdo con la idea de su muerte hace tan poco... solo había tomado ese tren de vuelta a la vida por que aún tenía algo por lo que luchar. Pero ahora, no ahora.

-Harry no mintió, Draco estaba vivo cuando él se encaminó al bosque- Harry estuvo a punto de agradecer la intervención de su fiel amiga que se había interpuesto entre él y Narcisa, Ron a su lado le dedicaba una mirada lastimosa, aun así su postura irradiaba cierto aire de "no se metan con mi novia" que a Harry solo le hizo doler más el pecho.

-¡Excusas!- rugió Narcisa alzando la varita -¡Draco debía estar vivo! Draco ni siquiera debería haber estado en este condenado castillo. Pero tenía que quedarse ¡por SU culpa!

No supo exactamente cual había sido el momento en el que había comenzado a moverse, no supo de dónde su cuerpo había sacado energías para moverse. Lo único que Harry sabía era que Hermione le dedico la misma mirada que le había dado cuando se marchaba al bosque. Solo sabía que la varita de Narcisa temblaba en su mano llena de indecisión, de rabia, de pena, de frustración, de impotencia. Tal como la había hecho la de Draco tiempo antes, en la torre de astronomía.

Draco, _su Drac_ _o_. Ese chico huraño, pero extremadamente inteligente. Ese chico orgulloso, pero extrañamente cálido cuando la situación lo requería, cuando Harry lo requería. Ese chico que le había enviado notas de apoyo en cuarto año mientras había estado peleado con Ron. Ese chico que había despistado a Umbridge decenas de veces para darle tiempo a Harry de escabullirse. Ese chico que presionado por el miedo y las amenazas se había hundido en oscuridad. Ese chico que el último año había sido el mejor espía de la orden. 

Ese chico que le había dicho que lo amaba. 

Ese chico que ahora estaba tendido en el suelo de piedra del gran comedor, más pálido de lo que Harry jamás lo había visto.

-No sé qué ocurrió señora Malfoy, no sé porque yo puedo vivir y él no- dijo sin realmente saber qué decía o a dónde iba con sus palabras -. No sé qué fue a hacer en bosque- pero si lo sabía -, sólo sé, que querría que el estuviese vivo, que me desearía poder intercambiar lugar con él. Señora Malfoy, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

Tampoco fue consciente del instante en el que comenzó a llorar pero no podía detenerse, las lagrimas caían por su rostro como la sangre fluía en sus venas y sus labios no pararon de susurras disculpas que nadie se atrevió a acallar. 

Harry se había convertido en un río de dolor que nadie podía aplacar, incluso cuando Narcisa le abrazó y se unió a él en sus lamentos, Harry no tuvo consuelo. 

.................................................................................

Años habían pasado y volver a Hogwarts no se había hecho más fácil. El dolor tampoco había amainado, Harry si se había hecho levemente más resistente al precio de volverse un hombre solitario y deprimente.

No es como si nadie se lo fuese a sacar en cara, Ron y Hermione seguían invitándole a cenar a su casa, Harry aceptaba porque eso era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer. Luna a veces lo visitaba y conversaba con él largas horas sobre sus aventuras catalogando nuevas y divertidas criaturas mágicas, Harry la escuchaba porque Luna al menos no lo miraba con lástima y porque la imagen de su cabello le traía cierto eco de paz.

Aún veía a Teddy cada cumpleaños y cada Navidad, a veces incluso lo llevaba por dulce o truco cuando sentía que le vendría bien una distracción la noche de Halloween. Hasta hace cuatro años aún iba por él el último fin de semana de cada mes para pasear por el callejón Diagón. Harry hacía todo eso porque, el había prometido cuidar del chico y porque le quería. 

Pero ahora Teddy estaba más grande, Hogwarts acaparaba la mayor parte de su año y durante los veranos Harry apenas lo veía por dos semanas, cuando volvía de su viaje anual con Andrómeda a la hacienda Malfoy en el sur de Francia.

Años habían pasado y sus pies no se sentían más ligeros, el mundo parecía tan gris como lo había sido ese 2 de Mayo de 1998, el aire no se había tornado menos áspero y Harry no había dejado de soñar con Draco y con aquel condenado bosque.

Así que ahí estaba, quince años después, en una noche de otoño. Dispuesto a quemar hasta el último árbol de aquel lugar sin importarle que todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts despertaran atemorizados por el fuego en horizonte.

El bosque prohibido, aquel bosque que había sido abandonado desde hace 14 años, aquel bosque que ahora parecía maldito, lo suficiente al menos como para que cada una de las pacificas criaturas que le habían habitado por cientos de años dejarán el lugar a los pájaros, las hormigas y la niebla púrpura.

La misma niebla que ahora Harry podría tocar si tan solo estirase la mano. Pero no, iba a quemarlo, iba a quemarlo porque ese bosque se había llevado su razón de ser. Harry ahora sabía que realmente si había muerto esa noche, era ya un hecho innegable. 

Respiraba, caminaba, podía hablar y cocinar el desayuno cada mañana. Pero estaba muerto, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que incluso su ahijado lo sabía.

Eso era precisamente lo que le convenció de ir esa noche, incluso si el no volvía, tal como lo habían hecho los siete inefables que se habían aventurado en la niebla púrpura. Incluso entonces, estaría bien.

Todo estaría bien, Narcisa continuaría recibiendo a Teddy cada verano. Teddy seguramente acabaría por el premio anual en su último año. Andrómeda continuaría engordando a Kreacher. Hermione se convertiría en ministra de magia,. Ron iba a ser el mayor empresario del reino unido junto con George. Todo estaría bien. Incluso si no volvía, podría estar en paz al fin.

No lo pensó más. Lentamente, se desprendió de la capa invisible, hizo un rollo con ella y con un suave toque de su varita la envió al baúl de su ahijado. 

"Será como un regalo de navidad adelantado" pensó.

Observó por última vez el castillo a sus espaldas. Por seis años ese había sido su hogar y ahora, tan solo verlo le revolvía el estomago. Porque en cada pasillo, en cada ventana, en cada piedra de ese colegio estaba tatuado el recuerdo de Draco Malfoy, el chico al que jamás le dijo que lo amaba.

.............................................

La niebla púrpura era espesa, Harry apenas conseguía ver sus pies a pesar de que llevaba el _lumos_ a su máxima capacidad, La única guía que tenía eran los recuerdos de su adolescencia entre aquellos árboles, eso no habría sido mucho considerando los años, pero el bosque parecía congelado en el tiempo. Avanzaba lento, pero si quería lograr su cometido, debía avanzar al menos un poco más, luego prendería fuego a aquel maldito lugar.

Dos pasos, tres, cinco. Diez minutos, veinte, cuarenta. Ya debía de estar lo suficientemente alejado de la frontera, podría hacerlo ahí. Un conjuro, Harry lo sabía, solo una palabra y el fuego se extendería.

-Los años no te han tratado bien Potter.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones, el frio que momento antes no le había afectado ahora parecía calarle hasta los huesos. Giró rápidamente hacia la fuente del sonido, pero no había nada, solo aquella espesa y jodida niebla.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- sorprendentemente su voz no había temblado.

-Ya veo que sigues tan lento como siempre- otra vuelta, Harry agudizó la vista, pero seguía sin ver nada más que niebla.

Tenía que ser una broma. No, probablemente estaba alucinando, no sería la primera vez. Si, eso tenía que ser, estaba alucinando y si estaba alucinando, era mejor que se decidiera a encender el fuego de una buena vez antes de que perdiera la cabeza por completo.

-¿Asustado Potter?- la alucinación de Malfoy muchas veces le había hablado, muchas veces había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero jamás, nunca antes, lo había susurrado en su oído. 

Harry nunca había sentido su aliento en su cuello, la alucinación nunca había tomado su mano. Aquello no podía ser una alucinación.

-Como en mi primer partido de quidditch- confesó permitiéndose, por un segundo, dudar de su propia cordura. Podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

-No lo hiciste tan mal en aquel partido. Poco ortodoxo, pero una captura de snitch es una captura de snitch.

No, Draco estaba muerto, Draco llevaba 15 años muerto, él había encendido el fuego en su pira funeraria. Eso tenía que ser una criatura, una criatura oscura que estaba tomando la forma de Draco. No iba a perdonárselo, iba a quemarlo, iba a quemarlo todo.

Ya no había _lumos_ , y la criatura con forma de Malfoy que apenas había sentido se había desvanecido. Corrección, se había desvanecido con su varita. Harry chasqueó la lengua, era un pormenor, uno muy molesto por cierto, pero un pormenor solamente. 

No eras el elegido si no podías hacer un poco de magia no verbal de vez en cuando.

-¿Vienes Potter?- un pequeño hurón entre plateado y violeta se asomó desde un tronco, la niebla parecía hacerse menos densa a su alrededor. Parecía, parecía... -No te atrevas a reírte Harry, prometiste que cuando te enseñara mi patronus no te reirías.

No era una alucinación y no podía ser una criatura, porque ¿cómo sabría una criatura de aquello? Harry ni siquiera se lo había contado a Ron, esa conversación, esa noche en que Draco se le confesó era un recuerdo que jamás había compartido.

-¿Vienes entonces?- asintió lentamente, incapaz de articular un sonido.

Alucinación, criatura, legeremente. Para lo que a Harry concernía podía ser Voldemort jugando con su mente una vez más. No importaba, esa voz, ese toque cálido, ese hurón mirándolo con curiosidad, eran suficiente para sentir que sus pies se movían con más facilidad de la que había sentido en años.

Le siguió entre saltos, esquivando raíces, entre la niebla que parecía forjar un camino para ellos. Le siguió admirando sus movimientos gráciles, riendo cuando la pequeña criatura se detenía para esperarle con una expresión acusadora y un "date prisa cara-rajada".

Llevaban diez minutos de aquella extraña caminata con tintes de persecución cuando el hurón se paró en seco. Harry le imitó y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía la respiración agitada y su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo.

Cuando alzó la vista nuevamente el hurón había desaparecido, su corazón se aceleró ante el temor de perder a su acompañante.

-¡Hey!- gritó al vacío -¡Regresa!

Fue un pequeño chasquido, como el quiebre de una rama muy seca, un pequeño flash en el rabillo de su ojo y la niebla púrpura se agitó retrocediendo para dejar a la vista un oscuro y lúgubre claro entre los árboles. Dio un paso reconociendo claramente el lugar en el que estaba.

Era como si hubiese sido apenas ayer, podía ver a Voldemort parado a un par de metros con sus dientes afilados, Hagrid sometido por los mortífagos, Bellatrix con aquella mirada desquiciada. Narcisa a su lado con unos ojos casi suplicantes.

"Potter" el susurro en su mente llamó su atención, un movimiento que apenas alcanzó a captar con la vista. 

Había un algo dentro de él que le advertía que no debía, que quizás aún estaba tiempo de volver a casa, aún estaba a tiempo para ir a jugar ajedrez mágico con Ron el fin de semana, aún estaba a tiempo de recibir a Luna el Domingo, aún estaba a tiempo para ir a comprar regalos de navidad al callejón Diagon. Era ese Harry, ese que se aferraba a las pequeñas cosas para poder seguir caminando, ese Harry le estaba advirtiendo que retrocediera. 

Pero ese Harry había estado en control por quince años y ya no más.

-¿Draco?- preguntó comenzando a alejarse del claro.

Una suave risa en el aire, se supone que en un bosque no debía haber eco de una risa, pero lo había y Harry podría haber reconocido aquel sonido altanero y casi melodioso donde fuese.

Un frágil destello de cabellos rubios platinados, jamás lo habría notado si no fuese por el contraste con el oscuro trasfondo. Se acercó al gran árbol donde el destello se había ocultado y a medida que caminaba parecía que el bosque cobraba más color, incluso podía distinguir pequeñas flores azuladas creciendo a los pies del tronco.

Se detuvo a un par de centímetros de aquella alfombra silvestre. No eran flores que hubiese visto en la clase de Sprout. Eran flores que había visto en el mundo muggle, pequeñas, frágiles.

-No me olvides- Harry brincó por la sorpresa, el aire nuevamente se le fue de los pulmones y su cuerpo dio inevitablemente contra el suelo.

Ahí estaba, con su cabello brillante y sedoso, su piel marmolea y aquella suave sonrisa que apenas había visto un par de veces pero que lo atormentaba en cada uno de sus sueños. Era él, como si ni un solo minuto hubiese pasado desde que lo había visto por ultima vez al salir de la sala de los menesteres.

Draco soltó un suspiro y se acercó a él para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry estaba demasiado impactado como para negar su mano. Podía tocarlo, era de carne, entonces no podía ser un fantasma, no podía ser una alucinación y Harry estaba convencido de que ninguna criatura podría encarnar a Draco Malfoy de manera tan perfecta.

-¿Realmente eres tú?- preguntó apenas audible.

-Algo así- contestó también en un susurro suave -. Las lágrimas no te van bien Potter.

Harry no pudo evitar la pequeña risilla que salió de sus labios, era él, en verdad era él. Hizo un intento completamente inútil por limpiar su rostro con el dorso de sus manos, pero no parecía que sus ojos quisieran parar de soltar agua.

-¡Hey! Tranquilo, estoy aquí, es real, no iré a ninguna parte ahora- solo el cálido tacto de Draco sobre su rostro detuvo su llanto y Harry se refugió en esos brazos por largo rato, permitiéndole a su alma apaciguarse.

.................................................................................

Ya debía de ser casi de madrugada cuando Harry sintió a Draco moverse contra el árbol en el que se habían apoyado para descansar. Más calmado, Harry admiró el bosque a su alrededor, aún era el mismo bosque prohibido, oscuro e imperturbable, pero parecía que entre aquellos árboles en particular había más luz, más color, más vida.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó aún sin alejarse del refugio que Draco le proveía.

-Ese tronco- dijo señalando el lugar cubierto por las pequeñas flores silvestres -. Ese fue el lugar donde me encontré con la muerte- hasta el último cabello en el cuerpo de Harry se erizó con aquella confesión.

-¿Eres un fantasma?

-Los suicidas no podemos ser fantasmas Harry, por definición un suicida no le teme a la muerte- Harry ahora si se separó un poco y admiró el rostro de Draco con confusión, intentando buscar en su mirada alguna suerte de respuesta a las cientos de preguntas que burbujeaban en su interior.

-Pensé que había sido un mortífago.

-Estaba aquí cuando él te lanzó la maldición. Te vi caer y caí contigo, me permití tener un poco de esperanza cuando Voldemort también cayó debilitado, pero cuando mi madre te confirmó muerto... simplemente no fui capaz. No quería vivir en un mundo donde él hubiese ganado.

Los recuerdos pasaron raudos por su mente, Lucius levitando el cuerpo interte de Draco hacia el gran comedor, el abrazo de Narcisa, el juicio de los Malfoy, Harry declarando para que al menos le permitieran darle a Draco el funeral con los honores que merecía... 

-No te sientas culpable Harry- los ojos grises lo miraban llenos de una especie de dulzura que logro reconfortarlo a medias. 

-Pero yo... si yo hubiese algo alguna señal de vida en ese momento.

-Entonces él realmente habría ganado- le interrumpió,

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- Draco volvió a acariciar su rostro.

-Ven, acompáñame- un salto en su estómago. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese Harry que le advertía que no, que debía negarse, que esa podía ser la última oportunidad que tenía.

Draco nuevamente le tendió la mano y Harry nuevamente la aceptó. Caminaron unidos hacia las pequeñas flores. Harry se detuvo antes de pisarlas, pero Draco lo instó a dar otro paso. 

Dudó, se permitió dudar por un segundo, se permitió dudar porque aquello era dar un paso a lo desconocido. No obstante, el cuestionamiento no duró mucho. Harry se había enfrentado a lo desconocido demasiadas veces como para sentirse intimidado ahora.

Un paso y la luz a su alrededor lo cegó por completo.

..............................................................................

Cuando Harry fue capaz de abrir los ojos nuevamente, le tomó un par de segundos acostumbrar la vista, oía el trinar de las aves, el bosque brillaba en distintas tonalidades de verde y las flores y las hierbas le hacían cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Tardo otro minuto en darse cuenta de que no llevaba la ropa con la que había entrado en el bosque prohibido, otros cinco en darse cuenta de que su cuerpo tampoco era el mismo. Era como una versión rejuvenecida de si mismo. Era su yo de diecisiete años nuevamente.

Distinguió la elegante y delgada figura de Draco junto a la pequeña laguna del lugar y no vaciló en correr hacia ella. Malfoy lo recibió con esa sonrisa orgullosa que tantas veces le había dedicado a modo de burla.

-Te tardaste en reaccionar- dijo volviendo la mirada al agua cristalina.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó sorprendido por el propio tono claro y juvenil de su voz.

-Esto soy yo- contestó Draco como si aquello respondiese muchas cosas -. Cuando la muerte vino a mí, entablamos una pequeña conversación muy extraña. Algo sobre que los amantes trágicos siempre le hacían gracia y que ya había tenido mucho trabajo aquella noche. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero me otorgó un deseo y yo claramente no me negué.

-¿Qué pediste?

-A ti- susurró con algo de vergüenza -. Pedí que me llevara contigo, donde fuese que estabas. Pero, por supuesto no pudo hacerlo. No estabas muerto, no estabas en "su reino" así que me dejó aquí y me dijo que esperara. Nunca volvió, y a mi me tomó casi un año darme cuenta.

-¿Darte cuenta?

-De que esto soy yo, de alguna forma me mezclé con el bosque, estoy anclado al él. No soy un fantasma, no estoy muerto, pero tampoco estoy vivo. Puedo sentir lo que ocurre en el bosque, dependo de él. Si un árbol se derriba allá, este lugar se magulla y yo... yo me desvanezco, supongo que es una forma de decirlo.

Era demasiada información y no tenía la menor idea de lo que se suponía que tenía que decir, así que tomo asiento a un lado de Malfoy y fijo la mirada en el agua para poder analizar por un momento aquella historia. No era un fantasma, no era una alucinación, no era un sueño, no era una criatura, era, era....

-Draco ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó apuntando a las siete figuras sumergidas bajo el agua.

-Querían dañar el bosque, no iba a permitirles dañar el bosque- contestó con el ceño fruncido.

Fue entonces que Harry distinguió un brillo de oscuridad en los ojos plateados y supo que ese Draco podía verse como el Draco de 1998, pero claramente había cambiado, se había oscurecido y súbitamente comprendió a lo que se había referido con "desvanecerse" . No que fuese muy relevante, Harry también había cambiado, también se había marchitado. 

-¿Están vivos?

-Si.

-¿Les dejarías ir?

-No, van a hacerme daño.

-No, no los dejaré- los ojos plateados se encontraron con los esmeraldas en una comunicación silenciosa -Draco déjalos ir, levanta la niebla, nadie te hará daño. Nunca.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí?- Harry asintió -¿Vas a sacrificarte por ellos?

-No por ellos, no es un sacrificio- negó acercándose más a Malfoy -Te he extrañado cada día, durante quince años. Intenté seguir, intente vivir, pero no puedo Draco y estoy cansado, estoy cansado de levantarme cada lunes prometiéndome a mi mismo que voy a estar bien, que debo sonreír porque estoy vivo y eso es lo que hace la gente viva, estoy cansado de irme a dormir los domingos sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente solo debo repetir el mismo ciclo. Voy a quedarme aquí, porque quedarme aquí significa estar contigo. 

La brisa cálida golpeo sus rostros de forma juguetona y Harry se preguntó cómo era posible que a pesar de ser otoño aquel lugar se mantuviese en lo que parecía ser una eterna primavera.

-Te amo Draco, debí decírtelo aquella vez, debí decírtelo antes de caminar al bosque prohibido esa noche. Debí decírtelo y repetirlo cada vez que podía, pero ahora puedo y no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad- el rostro de Draco formó una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, como si aquellas palabras le trajesen dolor y alivio a igual partes. 

-¿Qué tan egoísta debo ser para retenerte aquí conmigo para siempre?

-Eres Draco Malfoy, siempre has sido un cabrón egoísta- Draco ahogó su risa entre las manos de Harry que acunaban su rostro.

-¿Te quedarás entonces?

Los labios de Harry eran suaves, más suaves de lo que Draco jamás habría esperado y eran cálidos, amables. Gimió sin disminuir el contacto, porque aquello era el paraíso y ambos lo sabían. Sus lenguas se exploraron suavemente, al principio delineando los labios del contrario, luego mezclándose en una danza que no tenía prisas aparentes. 

Cuando se separaron, unieron sus frentes, sus ojos brillaban como no lo habían hecho en años, sus respiraciones les hacían cosquillas y la punta de sus narices jugueteaban la una con la otra.

-Déjalos ir Draco, solo déjalos ir.

....................................................

El bosque prohibido permaneció inhabitado por varios años más. Los siete inefables que alguna vez se habían aventurado en la niebla purpura regresaron, sorprendidos de que en el mundo hubiesen pasado años. Nadie podía comprender y nadie tampoco se iba a arriesgar a intentar comprender.

Nadie excepto Teddy, que se hizo una buena idea de lo que había ocurrido cuando una mañana se levantó en su dormitorio de Hufflepuff y se dio cuenta de que en su baúl estaba la capa invisible de su padrino. Tampoco le sorprendió cuando Kreacher se apareció frente a él comunicándole que ahora era el amo de Grimmauld Place.

Muchos lloraron por Harry, Hermione y Ron lo buscaron por meses, el mundo se estremeció cuando el niño que vivió desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. Pero no Teddy, Teddy no tembló de dolor, ni lloró por las noches.

Teddy no hizo nada de eso por que sabía. Lo supo desde la primera noche que se escabulló fuera del dormitorio usando la capa. 

Lo supo cuando vio la niebla púrpura en el bosque prohibido, mucho más clara de lo que había sido antes.

Lo supo cuando allí, entre los árboles y las raíces sobresalientes, pudo distinguir a un patronus en forma de ciervo jugueteando animadamente con un pequeño hurón entre plateado y violeta.

**_Nox_ **


End file.
